


Tremble

by lumifuer



Series: Christmas Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kylo being confused, Shamelessly cheesy, and confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The reader is tasked with a mission to bring Kylo to a holiday party. But they couldn’t expect the outcome of the evening to be so sweet.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Christmas Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563241
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Tremble

The holiday party was a shock to you. You didn’t celebrate anything like this on your planet, and the weird custom had you puzzled. Mainly because The First Order didn’t seem like the type of organisation to put all the battles and destruction on hold to become joyful and kind for a day.

Even more shocking, it turned out that general Hux was the one orchestrating everything behind the scenes.

“Where is this spoiled child?” Armitage was growing more and more annoyed with every passing minute.

“Sulking in his room is my best bet,” you replied carelessly sipping on a weird orange liquid served for the occasion.

“Would you kindly consider bringing him here?” Ren’s presence is crucial for our troops’ morale. Whether I like it, or not.

“What gives you the idea that I will be able to convince him to join us, general?”

You tried to remain calm, but the memory of the last time you were talking with Kylo alone was still fresh in your mind and made your heart skip a beat.

“He has a soft spot for you. And to my biggest surprise, it seems rather mutual.”

Hux glanced at you briefly, and you knew he noticed the rosy blush spreading across your cheeks. You put down the cup with an orange liquid and headed out of the room to save yourself the embarrassment. Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t pay enough attention and bumped into a tall, dark figure.

“My apologies,” you recognized his voice immediately. Soft, unsure and filled with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” you replied. A few loose strands of hair fell on your face during the collision. Kylo’s gloved hand reached out to pull them away. You found comfort in his gentle touch so different from his impulsive or even aggressive behaviour. But he never lost control in your presence.

“Where were you heading?” he inquired with a faint smile.

“To your quarters. You shouldn’t be alone for Christmas,” you frowned, realising how did it sound. “Hux wanted me to bring you to the party.”

“Oh,” he was visibly disappointed at the mention of the ginger general.

“What is it?” you asked, concerned.

Kylo took a deep breath, and you knew that he battled with thoughts. “I was hoping that you noticed my absence.”

It wasn’t like him to say something that would make him appear vulnerable. You blinked a few times, sure that it must have been your vivid imagination.

“I wanted to save you the suffering and humiliation,” you teased.

“I see. And if it wasn’t for my eagerness, you would have succeeded.”

“What were you so eager about?”

“Seeing a certain someone,” he replied, his dark eyes locked at your face.

Despite his seemingly peaceful voice, you noticed a subtle hint of redness on his face. Where was this coming from? You weren’t in a mood to question it further, fearing that the conclusion couldn’t be the one you’d hope for.

“Do you think we could skip the celebration?” you suggested.

“And face the wrath of the general?” Kylo laughed.

You shrugged, imagining all the scolding you’d both receive. “I say it’s worth it.”

“Allow me to take you to the library for a nice evening, then. But first,” he pulled out something from his pocket and extended his trembling arm to hold it above your heads. A piece of plant tied with silk, red ribbon. You were dreaming all of this, weren’t you?

“Oh, is that mistletoe?” you guessed.

“Correct,” he replied and searched your face for any signs of discomfort or unwillingness. He must have not found any because he leaned in and placed a warm kiss on your lips.

A chill went down your spine as you returned the favour. Kylo laid his hands on your hips and gently pulled you closer, closing the space between your bodies.

You couldn’t possibly care less about Hux’s wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
